Campanella
by Paradichloricbenzene
Summary: After Arthur leaves Alfred alone in America after another of his visits, Alfred begins to contemplate his relationship and feelings towards the British Gentleman. Yet alongside him, Arthur also wonders how life would be liking loving the out-spoken git.
1. The Fish in the Galaxy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _HETALIA AXIS POWERS_, ALFRED F. JONES OR THE SONG _CAMPANELLA_. THIS IS BASED OFF THE SONG _CAMPANELLA _BY MEGPOID GUMI AND I USED IT AS THE BASE OF THIS STORY. PLEASE DON'T SUE NOR COPYRIGHT CLAIM AFTER READING MY DISCLAIMER. ALSO, DO NOT PASS GO OR COLLECT £200.**

* * *

><p>Alfred stared up at the sky; realising and accepting for the first time the idea of one sky covering over him and Arthur like a blanket of midnight, even when they were miles or inches apart. So many stars, he had been told, the milky galaxies that the fish swim upon; so big yet so small, he had been told.<p>

_"My heart won't be delivered. I want to deliver it."_

The delicate thought crossed his mind as he folded up the paper in his hands; folding and creasing until it resembled a plane - a paper airplane. Holding it close, emotions of warmth and love spilled into the creation, filling it with his feelings that came from the heart within. He held it out over his balcony as a gush of wind came to claim it – letting it rise in a lazy arc towards the sky until crashing to the ground. Alfred stood and stared at it blankly, knowing the truth that was in his mind; yet his heart wouldn't agree. From the start, he knew that he couldn't reach with a paper airplane. In the gardens, he picked up the broken pieces that were already dead in his hands as a voice of insane yet pure reason echoed in his mind.

_'It just means Arthur went far away.'_

A warm drop landed upon his hand. Salty yet sweet tears flow as a statement comes from his mind voices.

_'That's all.'_

Alfred stared up at the sky again, at that blanket of midnight blue, pondering upon the fish of the Galaxy; a tiny wish swelling in his heart to meet them someday. Stars of blue that are new born and starts of red that are dying. Is that where these astronomical fish are born and then left to rest? How philosophical for a blind person judging that vast emptiness by his imagination.

_"My heart won't be delivered. I want to deliver it."_

The broken chain of a thought rebuilds itself in his mind as he attached a red string to a balloon. Tying it in a neat yet childish bow, he let it float whilst holding the string. Once, Twice, Thrice – around his little pinkie finger; bonding his side of the red string of destiny. He eventually let go and watched the space with no true focus, a melancholy face plastered on him as it floats up into the blue with his promise, disappearing into the blue. A sigh, so small yet so loud, escaped from his lips as the terrifying truth surrounded his ears from within – reaching through the cracks even if Alfred covered them. From the start, he knew that he couldn't reach with a machine. A light through the dark of midnight whispering to him voiced.

_'It just means that Arthur went far away. That is all...'_

A paper airplane of emotions...

A balloon attached to destiny...

They weren't enough. That is all.

Alfred, surrounded by lights and travelling faster than anyone can imagine towards an endless destination. As he opened his eyes, the world and all its truth poured into his head; blinding him of fantasy and idea. But that doesn't matter now. Warm hands offer and embraced him as he felt his reality melt away into a dream of safety and comfort. Or would that peace be a nightmare? Alfred eventually came to accept this one truth:

That from that start, Alfred could never reach Arthur

With an airplane, machine or during a dream.

It just means that... it DID mean that Arthur went far away.

From the start, Alfred knew that he couldn't reach Arthur with anything.

Yet still Alfred tried.

So why couldn't he, even when faced with Arthur, admit that he loved him?

* * *

><p><strong>My first fan-fic placed up here... If I do get enough reviews, I'm thinking of making a series for this, each based off VOCALOID songs from either side of the couple and the rating may change from that... <em>-thinking of Cantarella-<em>**

**_Aaaanyway. _Reviews are welcome ALL OF THE TIME :D Tell me what you think of the above idea too.**

**Thankies.**

**Paradichloricbenzene x**


	2. I Have No Idea What Love Is

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS, ALFRED F. JONES OR THE SONG I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LOVE IS. THIS IS BASED OFF THE SONG I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LOVE IS BY HATSUNE MIKU AND I USED IT AS THE BASE OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T SUE NOR COPYRIGHT CLAIM AFTER READING MY DISCLAIMER. ALSO, DO NOT PASS GO OR COLLECT £200.**

* * *

><p>The crackle of an old gramophone in the background - it was playing a song to itself. A candle-lit bedroom - the wax almost melted into a pool of naked white. A British Gentleman perched delicately upon his king sized bed and cradling a paper airplane he had discovered beforehand in his luggage. In the loveless and cruel world the Nation had experienced, this was not what he was to expect. A heartfelt token - broken yet pure was one he'd know anywhere as a friend he knew of just kept aiming these at him. Staring into the creases of the damaged paper, Arthur discovered something small yet seemingly important lodged within the folds; but as he moved to take it, it slipped lazily onto his lap to reveal a paper heart drawn as if some child had done so. A common picture. A common sign. Love. Arthur had never known how exciting love was. There was no one for him.<p>

Yet he knew what 'Love' was.

His three older brothers had attempted to explain it to him one day.  
>He recalled the memory vividly as he listened to them describe the sorrowful thing as an infection - an epidemic that spread easily, leaping from person to person and could eradicate the whole world if it was allowed. The news had shocked the younger Arthur, him scared on what to do. That day he promised to never love his brothers. How foolishly he did... Yet despite his promise to prevent the virus, one by one they left him and time after time, he hurt. Alone in a manor. Alone in the world. Confused.<p>

He had witnessed this 'Love' in his followers. They would act different, every last one of them in every different way possible. But it commonly led to the same symptoms; heart beats, dizziness and chest pain. Arthur recalled how he stood there from a far and watched as even his enemy Nations and Humans developed those symptoms. At first he sneered and mocked them for their downfall and failure yet... strangely enough, they would still laugh and smile as if nothing was wrong. Fear gripped the strong-willed Gentleman. The infection was more serious than he could imagine and all Arthur could do was to distance himself as far from it as possible.

Splendid Isolation...

But he definitely knew what 'Love' was.

He'd read book upon book about the thing, sitting in the darkness of his library all by himself with just the company of his thoughts. Yet within each one without fail, someone would become badly hurt. He led to the theory that 'Love' caused Sadness. That Sadness caused Depression. That Depression caused Death. Death was one thing he couldn't allow himself to succumb to nor at the root of that - 'Love'. The stack grew higher of those books as the more curious he became upon this gruesome subject. It grew apparent one day that everyone was vulnerable to the infection - even he could fall under its intoxicating wake. Year upon year, Arthur had watched as they all blindly fell for love and lost themselves amongst its heavy wake. No one could escape except for the one path of utter self-destruction.

"So why in the world did they repeat the same thing over and over?"

He often pondered upon this thought. After all, all it led to was a moments bliss and happiness. Like tearing off petals from a rose, the blasted thing would become uglier and uglier until it was discarded and their shattered feelings left behind would become rotten and mangled. There would be crying. There would be laughing. Yet ultimately, they would hurt each other and each pathetic second spend intoxicated in the waking hell that was 'Love' would add another spike of remorse and regret within one's heart.

The candle softly blew out and the gramophone's song clicked as the recording broke - the melody and flame now a memory in the night, leaving the lonely nation alone in the darkness. The paper airplane sank to the floor, abandoned as Arthur picked up the heart and studied it carefully with blazing green eyes. In the loveless and cruel world the Nation had experienced, why was this... this... ATROSITY so important? The heart held no resistance as Arthur shredded it into thousands of pieces, each tear making him feel worse than he already was.

'_Wretched thing...'_

Did he know what 'Love' was?

"Come, come. Sit with me, _mon ami._ But do not tell your _frères_ of our little chat, no?"  
>A young Arthur scrambled to sit upon a bench besides a teenage Francis, underneath the oak tree on a hill as he relayed his passionate history of all he knew to do with 'Love'. He remembered as the savvy blonde stared into the distance at the horizon. Sometimes his eyes filled with sweet tears that trickled slowly down his cheeks or at times, there appeared to be a blush on his face. As Francis recalled 'Love', he grew deeper and deeper into a waking state of almost…dreaming….<p>

Unfortunately, how he felt wasn't understandable at all for Arthur.  
>Heart-ache is merely a physical defection and affection derives from lust. A purely physical attraction and has no lasting effect upon the mind unlike the vicious thing that was 'Love'. This to Arthur was common fact.<p>

"I think that it is good that I can avoid that bloody thing called 'Love' from your wretched description!"  
>"Ahh, <em>enfant naïf…<em>I doubt you shall be truly happy if you forever avoid those _peines _of love…"

Arthur has no idea what 'Love' is. It existed to him a long, long time ago.  
>Yet in a time now that has Alfred come along, love might just be a wonderful sickness...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know what took me to write this? Two people liking my story by adding it to their favorites... I have the story sorting itself out in my mind and I (admittedly) almost choked writing this. I do believe saying if I got enough reviews, I'd make the next chapter but I am a bloody sap for people praising my work.<strong>

**Did you also know it helps to be English to therefore curse in English? Arthur's way of speaking comes naturally to me. It's America I'll be shockingly bad at. I promise more talking in the next chapter (if it ever comes...)**

**Paradichloricbenzene x**


End file.
